This invention relates to motor vehicle clutches and more particularly to mechanical or hydraulic clutch actuating linkages for engaging and disengaging a clutch of a motor vehicle.
In the past some inexperienced or poorly coordinated operators of manual transmissions of motor vehicles have experienced problems when removing foot pressure from the clutch pedal or when releasing manual pressure from the handle on a handle bar too quickly or too slowly causing unwanted jerking of the motor vehicle or causing damage to the clutch. In particular, excessively rapid engagement of a clutch in a motor vehicle can shock the drive train of the motor vehicle. By preventing drive train shock, satisfactory balance of the vehicle and handling characteristics are enhanced. It is well known that clutch engagement needs to occur at a certain rate to be efficient. Engaging a clutch too quickly can damage the drive train components of the motor vehicle including the transmission, differential, half shafts, axles, and CV joints. Engaging the drive train too slowly can damage the clutch friction disc by causing clutch slippage.
Heretofore to achieve such a result a number of complicated designs have been employed.
An object of this invention is to ameliorate or eliminate problems of jerking of the vehicle caused by operation of the clutch by an inexperienced or physically challenged operator with a minimal complication and with few additional parts.